


D&D

by Pantherlily



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot. Basically what I think would happen if the BAU got together and played Dungeons and Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&D

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little fluffy, so characters may not be as in canon as needed.

Penelope Garcia had talked the team in to hanging out after a particularly hard case. She hated how down they were on days like these and wanted to cheer them up or at the very least take their minds off it, even if just for a little while. Hotch and Rossi were the most reluctant and took the most convincing, but she had managed to get them all together. They were all seated around her kitchen table, none of them felt like talking. It was quiet in her small apartment.

Morgan broke the silence eventually. "Okay Baby Girl, what are we doing here?"

Garcia smiled. "I am glad you asked my Darling Prince. I know this last case was rough and I wanted to help take your minds off it. So, I took the liberty of setting up a dungeon crawl and characters for you all while you were away."

A look of confusion creased the features of all her colleagues, except for Reid who seemed excited.

Hotch asked what most of them were thinking, "Garcia, what are you talking about?"

Reid answered for her, "I believe she wants us to play a game of D&D. I haven't played since high school but I have kept up with all the new editions."

"D&D? You mean that game nerds play in their parent's basement?" Morgan asked.

" You have got to be kidding," Prentiss muttered.

"Humor me, please?" Garcia pleaded with her friends.

"You can count me in," Reid answered readily.

The rest of the team remained silent but none of them could bring themselves to say no to their technical analysis.

"All right, for you," Morgan answered for all them when no one objected.

Garcia clapped her hands together happily once. "Good! Now here are your character sheets." She handed them all a piece of paper.

JJ looked down at the sheet, a look of confusion still on her face. "Okay…but how do we play?'

Once again Reid supplied the answer, "It is easy, really. Based off the sheets, I am guessing we are playing the 3.5 version. All you do is roll dice to determine the outcome of whatever action you want to take. Like when attacking something, or making a saving throw or-"

Morgan interrupted. "Whoa man, slow down. You do realize we have no idea what you are talking about, right?"

"Well of course not! You didn't let me finish," Reid replied.

Morgan smiled and shook his head. "How about we let Garcia explain, okay Kid?"

Reid frowned but didn't object.

Garcia spent the next hour explaining the rules and answering questions the team had. Besides Reid, no one else still seemed enthusiastic to play. "Would you guys smile? It will be fun, I promise!"

Morgan, Prentiss and JJ offered a smile but Hotch and Rossi still didn't seem thrilled to be there.

"Okay. Boss, you are playing lawful good Paladin."

Hotch responded, "Right. I use divine powers to uphold the law and make sure nothing evil happens." It all sounded pretty ridiculous to him, but he kept that to himself.

"You were listening!" Garcia said happily. She looked over to Ross, "Sir, you are playing a neutral good Fighter."

"Got it. I kill bad guys. How original," Rossi replied with his brand of dry humor.

Garcia frowned but didn't reply. She looked to Prentiss next, "Em, you will be playing a neutral good Druid."

"Yeah…I uh…cast magic by being one with nature." Prentiss only had a vague sense of what her character did.

"Actually, that's not entirely accurate," Reid commented.

"Please, if you explain the difference between a druid and sorcerer one more time I swear, I will scream."

Reid frowned. "That seems like an extreme reaction, but okay."

Garcia pushed on, "JJ you will be playing a neutral good Cleric."

"Mmmhmm. I make sure the party stays healed."

"And last but not least, my Chocolate Bear you are playing a lawful good Monk," Garcia directed to Morgan.

"Beating the crap out of ugly goblins sounds like fun."

"What about me?" Reid asked, feeling left out.

"Don't you already know what you are playing?"

"Well, yeah. I am a neutral good Sorcerer."

"Okay then. I am the dungeon master, the person in charge of telling the story. So, let's play!"

The start was shaky but once they all got used to it, things went smoother. As the night and game wore on everyone began to enjoy themselves. The game was a success, Garcia thought. Her friends were all smiling by the end of the night.


End file.
